Il y a toujours un peu de soleil
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Une pauvre fille et un mec qui pourrait être un prince charmant. Ont-ils droit à un peu de bohneur ?


Tatsumi, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? J'étais en sale état après une énième bagarre. Une salope qui voulait me piquer ma poudre. Je crois que j'avais perdue assez de sang pour nourrir une armée de vampire. J'étais entre la lune et le paradis. Je savais pas où aller et mes jambes ont décidé pour moi. Je me suis retrouvée devant ta porte à faire le décompte de ce qui me restait à vivre. Les images de ma vie sans intérêt virevoltaient devant moi. Moi avec mon père, jouant aux chasseurs lors d'une ballade en forêt. Moi revenant de l'école en jouant avec les autres papa qui se tire une balle dans la tête le jour où il est licencié. Maman qui ne se réveille pas après avoir trop bue et mélangée ses cachets. La rue, le froid, la misère, la survie, la mendicité, les squats, la prostitution, la drogue et les combats. Un vrai diaporama photo du ratage complet de mon existence Et puis tu es arrivé. Tu rentrais de ton boulot avec un sac plastique qui contenait ton repas.

C'est l'odeur du curry qui m'a fait relever la tête, la même que préparait celle que je sentais le jeudi soir dans mon ancienne maison. Beaucoup de gens auraient appelé les flics en voyant une file comme moi sur le pas de leur porte et j'en aurai crevé sans aucun doute. Mais toi tu t'es approché. Tu m'a pris les mains et tu as demandé « Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? ». C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que les histoires de prince charmant n'étaient pas toutes fausses. Et je me suis évanouie.

Le réveil à été l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. On sous-estime trop le confort d'un bon lit : La chaleur des couettes, l'appuie d'un coussin sur la nuque, la moelleuse sensation d'un matelas qui épouse les formes de vos corps. Par rapport au goudron froid qui vous scie les os, c'est un éden. Mon corps était chaud pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tu m'avais soigné. Les coupures de mon ventre étaient bandés, et j'avais des pansements un peu partout. Un fumet m'a sauté au visage, celui du thé chaud que tu m'apportais.

-Tenez, ça vous fera du bien. M'a tu dis.

J'ai pris la tasse sans un mot, ton sourire était tellement beau. Les hommes avaient toujours été pour moi la pire racaille de ce monde: Les pères de familles qui venaient me voir à la sortie du boulot lorsque je faisais le tapin. Des pervers qui sous prétexte que j'étais une pute, se permettaient tout. Y compris les petits jeux avec fouets. Les flics, qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, me faire dégager de leur ville bien propre. Les maquereaux, qui me volaient le fric des passes. Jamais je n'avais eu droit à tant d'égard. Un lit, des soins, du thé chaud, un sourire. En une seule fois, tu as fait mieux que tout les autres hommes du monde.

-Ne bougez pas trop, laissez un peu de temps à vos blessures sinon elles vont s'aggraver.

À ce moment je n'osais pas parler. De peur de rompre le rêve, je me suis contentée de bouger la tête.

-Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez, pas question de vous mettre à la porte avec des blessures pareilles. Je m'appelle Tatsumi enchanté !

-Esdeath...

-Pardon ?

-Je suis Esdeath, enchantée aussi.

Tu m'a alors éblouie une nouvelle fois de ton sourire. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'égrainaient, j'en apprenais plus sur toi, et sur ta vie. Ton boulot d'infirmier, tes amis, ton quotidien que je partageai désormais. Tu n'as jamais parlé du fait que je pourrais repartir un jour. Sans doute avait tu tout deviné à mon propos. Je me souviens de nos sorties au ciné, de nos journée à lire, de nos soirée devant une bonne série. Je me souviens de la fois où j'ai brûlé une poêle quand tu à essayé de m'apprendre à cuisiné. Je me souviens de ma tête posée sur tes genoux alors que ton lecteur vinyle passait _Vertigo Flowers_ de Nothing. Je me souviens du goût de tes lèvres et de ton visage heureux. Je me souviens de nos jeux au lit où je prenais l'initiative. Parce que je te désirais comme personne d'autre. Et je te désire toujours. Je veux passer d'autre journées avec toi, d'autres sorties. D'autre soirées, d'autres nuits. Je veux te voir sourire, je veux sentir tes bras chauds enserrant mon torse, je veux goûter à ta bouche une fois de plus... Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

Le jeune stagiaire suivait depuis une heure son tuteur. Ils avaient fait le tour du bâtiment en observant chaque patient ,en décrivant tout les symptômes et évoqués les traitement possible. Il estimé s'en être tiré sans trop de complications. Son carnet débordais de notes mais il était ravi. Son travail allait vraiment commencer.

-Bon boulot gamin. Grommela le vieil homme. Allons prendre un café.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il venait de remarquer une dernière patiente dont il ne connaissait rien. Elle était allongée sur un lit, le bras transpercé d'aiguilles reliées à des poches de nutriments. Les cheveux bleus et long jusqu'à la taille, elle était d'une beauté inexpressive. Ses yeux contemplaient le vide et son immobilité faisait penser à une statue de pierre. Seule sa poitrine qui se gonflait et se dégonflait dans un rythme parfait établissait son humanité.

-Et cette personne ?

-Un conseil petit, évite d'être trop curieux.

-Je ne suis pas... trop curieux, mais pourquoi vous l'ignorez ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

Devant l'insistance muette du stagiaire, le vieux docteur poussa un soupir et expliqua.

-C'est fille à eût une vie de merde. Orpheline vers dix ans, elle à vécu dans la rue un bon paquet de temps. J'ai pas besoin de te préciser tout ce que ça comprends comme saloperies. Il y avait 90% de chances qu'elle crève d'une MST ou d'une overdose, elle prenait de l'héroïne en grande quantité. Puis un jour miracle un beau jeune homme la trouve, à moitié morte devant sa porte. Il la soigne, ils tombent amoureux, il la sors du monde de merde où elle rampait et vivent une belle histoire d'amour.

Il fit une pause, le temps d'allumer sa cigarette et reprit presque malgré lui.

-Puis un jour ça à été la rechute. Elle s'est piquée et ça à vite tourné à la catastrophe. Son beau prince charmant à voulu l'aider et elle l'a poignardée. Les flics sont venus, attiré par le boucan et l'ont trouvé en train de pleurer devant une mare de sang. Depuis elle s'est éteinte et ne réagit plus à rien. Elle doit être perdue dans le monde doré que ce mec lui avait construis. Un monde de souvenirs dont elle ne sortira plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle est dans cet asile, on l'a nourrit pas perfusion et c'est tout.

-Mais c'est horrible... Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ?

Le vieux médecin tira sur sa cigarette et souffla un grand coup. Dans ce métier, mieux valait ne pas s'attacher aux patients. La plupart du temps ils crevaient et ça faisait juste mal. Le stagiaire était peut-être bon, mais il lui manquait les tripes.

-Il lui faudrait son prince, ce pauvre Tatsumi, il était infirmier dans le bâtiment d'en face. Un brave gars. Trop sans doute.

-Alors c'est fini pour elle... lâcha tristement le jeune homme au bloc-note.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Tatsumi n'est pas mort. C'est incroyable, mais il a survécût aux trente-deux coups de couteau qu'elle lui a fait. Seulement il est dans le coma depuis trois ans. Et les collègues estiment que c'est déjà pas mal. Si un jour il se réveille, alors peut-être que cette fille aura une chance. Mais pas avant.

Viens boire ce putain de café, et un conseille petit, prépare-toi à pire !

 **Note du Docteur Susanoo.**

 **Rapport de sortie :**

 **La patiente dénommée Esdeath à été jugée pleinement consciente de ses capacités mentales. L'autorisation de sortie lui a donc été accordée. Aucune séquelle psychique n'a été constatée après la sortie de son coma émotif. En cause, le bonheur des retrouvailles semble avoir annihilé le traumatisme qui avait causé la perte de motricité et de réaction. Aucun traitement ne semble nécessaire. La patiente a par ailleurs manifesté son envie de ne plus toucher à une quelconque substance pouvant altérer sa raison. Par ailleurs, Le suivi psychiatrique de semble tout aussi vain, il est en pleine possession de ses facultés.**

 **Rapport rédigé le...**

L'ancien stagiaire, désormais docteur regarda les deux amoureux sortir par la grande porte. Il se tourna vers son collègue et lui dit :

-Tu vois, ça existe les Happy endings.

Des critiques ? Des avis ?


End file.
